callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Needle in a Haystack
*Find the device. *Breach the apartment building. *Clear the way to the roof. *Check the first location. *Deploy the HazMat Robot. *Recover the Robot. *Head to the courtyard. *Check the second location. *Deploy the HazMat Robot. *Destroy the APC. *Recover the Robot. *Check the third location. *Destroy the tunnel. *Deploy the HazMat Robot. *Pass the enemy guards without getting detected. *Head towards the wooden board stack. *Escape. }} Needle In A Haystack is the sixth level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. It is the second out of the nine levels that the player can play as the U.S. Marines and the first act in their story. It takes place in the Venezuelan mountains; and is also the only level to feature the HazMat robot. Characters *Zach Parker (Playable) *Baker *Weston Summary After the UAV had scanned all areas emitting radiation, the location of the nuclear device was narrowed down to three possible buildings. Warthog Squad of the USMC were deployed to check all three location and recover the device. After checking all three locations, it was discovered that the radiation was merely residue of the actual device, which had been moved to a different location. Warthog Squad then uses an enemy vehicle and escapes the city, towards another suspected location of the nuclear device. Walkthrough First Building After the player reaches the roof, he'll get down into the building and throws the robot into a small hole. It'll search the area inside. In order to retrieve it, drive the robot into the vent and down to the kitchen. The player will now use the stairs beside him to access the kitchen. Eliminate the hostiles in the kitchen and retrieve the robot. Head outside the building to search the second building Second Building In the second building, the player needs to throw the robot into the window on top of the building. It might take several times to throw in. When the robot searched a part of the building, an Insurgent APC tank appears. Pick up the RPG-7 to destroy it. Make it quick and try destroying the APC before it stops moving, because the machine gun on top can kill the player with several shots. After the APC tank is destroyed, continue scanning the building. Retrieve the robot via letting it entering the vent and out by the flag. Final Building Move towards the final building after retrieving the robot. Plant explosives on the tunnel to stop Insurgent reinforcements to access the final building. When the player reaches the final building, throw the robot into the vent on top of the building. When the robot exits the vent, be careful on not getting spotted by Insurgents inside. The 2nd floor consists of 3 Insurgents. Move to the room on the right and get into the small vent. Get out and the player will see the stairs on the left. Do not use the stairs, therefore, use the vent to get to the 1st floor. Only 1 Insurgent is patrolling that floor. Turn right to access another small vent. Eventually when the player reaches the vent, the Insurgent will be near the changing room. Wait for it to turn back and quickly drive the robot to hide behind a safe. Let the Insurgent walk pass through the changing room again and let him walk back. Use this time to get to the vent to access the ground floor. Let the first insurgent pass and enter a room which has a vent. The player will be safe from Insurgent patrol when they exit the vent. Reach near the Humvee and exit the robot mode. Continue to the ground floor on foot while killing Insurgents on each floors. When the player reaches the ground floor enter the Humvee to leave the town. Weapon Loadout Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Single Player Levels Category:Stub